mute
by kraykrayraina
Summary: Stevie has alway had trouble coping with stress and traumatic event and situations, her body atomic response is to go mute. she cant talk for months, day, years at a time. and when her brother get hit in a car accident, how will she cope and will she go mute. who will help he through it all. manly nelvie and some others


_**This is a story I cam up with wail I had some free time at school and I think ill make it a multi chapter. It is a Nelvie story and even though im a big zevie fan I want to write one of these cause there is not a lot. Hope you like it **_

_**I do not own HTR**_

**Stevie POV.**

I'm at my house with nelly watching a movie; my brother, drake my favorite, is at his friends house wail the rest of my family is visiting grandma in Seattle. Its about 11:45 pm and nelly is getting some popcorn wail I get us a big blanket, it's the middle of winter. Drake had ask me to have nelly spend the night since everyone is out of town and he was going to be at josh's tell 2:00 am. Nelly came back with two cups and a large bowl of popcorn with extra butter and sat down next to me on the big couch.

"Okay Stevie what movie do you want to watch?" he asks as we screech throw Netflix. _Okay I could tell him I of three of my favorite movies, just go with it, grown ups, or all the big mommas…._ I point to the screen, "Lets watch all the big momma". He nod and press play as I cuddle close to him. _I swear he is like a big teddy bear. I love him so much. I mean he has been my friend through it all my pageant years, my braces years-4 unbearable years, my dog running away, my dog coming back, first day of middle school, graduating middle school, first day of high school, and everything in between. I even have a little crush on him but I will never tell him it._

**2 hour later **

Nelly and I we're watch big momma like father like son still wide awake and laugh. "Hey Stevie you wan more orange soda?" Nelly asked my as he gets up. I nod and he heads to the kitchen. As I'm waiting for him I her the phone ring, "ill get it".

**Phone call **

_Stevie_/nurse-Macy 

_Hello baskara redends, Stevie speaking _

Hello Stevie it's Macy I have bad news

_Oh hey Macy what's going on_

Drake was in a car accident, he was hit by a drunk drive and is in the ICU

_oh no how long has he been there_

he bearly got her a 5 minutes ago and is out cold are your perant home

_no there in seattle visting are grandma, only me and drake stayed. Ill be there in 15 minutes let me get nelly to take me._

Okay Stevie meet you in the ICU

_Okay bye_

**Phone call ended**

**Stevie POV. **

_Oh my god what I'm I gonna do, don't panic Stevie don't panic remember what happen last time. You went mute and didn't speak for 6 and a half months and mute is not an option. _I run in the kitchen and shout, "Nelly we have to get to the hospital drake got in to a car accident". Nelly looks at me in shock, "what lets go". We grab are coats and shoes and head out the door to my moms SUV.

**At the hospital**

We got lucky and found close parking and headed in with Nelly's arms around me. We head to the desk to see Macy standing next to it getting some paper work to take up. "Hey guys ill take you up with me he is in room 301", she says leading to the elevator. Nelly could tell I was panicking so comforted me know what could happen if I don't claim down. _Why why my parent barely left 3 days ago and are going to be back for another 27 days. What I'm I going to do. He my favorite brother he has taught me every think I know I love him and I'm the only one from are family her for him._ I start to cry as we walk in to the room to see him with a breathing tube, IV, heart monter, and raps around his body. I start to feel weak and go limp next think I know I pass out but nelly caches me. And yells for a nurse.

We I wake up I'm in the bed next to my brother and nelly is siting on a chair next to me. "You okay Stevie, you took seeing you brother very hard" nelly asked as a rest my head on him and start to cry. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do" I mumble into he shoulder. He rubs my back "don't worry Stevie I got your back, we will get through this together". As he is comforting me Dr. Steele comes in to talk to us and check on my brother.

"Hello Hayley can you tell me what's going on with my brother?" I say worried ,griping Nelly's hand. She look up from the paper work, "well I'm sorry to say he has a broken leg, broken arm, broken rib, fractured skull, some internal bleeding and is in a comma.". I start to cry more as nelly holds me tight. _Why why why why whywhy._ I close my eyes and cuddle into nelly as dr. Steele leaves to give us sometime to be alone. "Are you okay Stevie?", Nelly asks me. Suddenly I got the same felling I have gotten before, that of no matter how hard I try to talk nothing comes out. I try to answer him again and again but I just can't. He looks at me seeing me struggle and knows what's happing. _I'm mute again._

_**Next chapter soon and also for my other story **_

_**Please review **_


End file.
